1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medicine holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new medicine holding device for storing a plurality of pill bottles and other medications and medicine delivery apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medicine holding devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that assists a person in storing and transporting a plurality of pill bottles. In particular, the device should be configured for securing holding a plurality of pill bottles in such a manner that the pill bottles do not strike each other or the sides of the device while being transported. Further, it is preferred that the device be capable of holding a plurality of pills in an organized manner.